For years, stepladders have been designed for the general construction and painting professionals needs. The new electrician's ladder is designed for the specific needs of the electrician. New features have been added to aid in the installation of conduit, running wires, and tool storage. Specifically, the top has been redesigned to greatly benefit the electrician while on the ladder.